<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying by benoitblanc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679208">Staying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc'>benoitblanc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Non-Canon Conforming, Pre-Established Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve volunteers to return the infinity stones reader fears that he’s going to stay in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle was over, you were covered in scrapes and bruises from the battle and had been rather affected by the funeral you had attended earlier in the day.</p><p>    But as you looked at Steve from the part of the bed you were sitting on top of there was only one thing on your mind: time travel.</p><p>    Steve had volunteered to return the infinity stones, and you always wondered if your relationship with the man was only temporary since he had been from the past - and now that he had the ability to travel back in time you wondered if your relationship was going to be cut short.</p><p>    “What’s on your mind?” Steve asked, sitting next to you but placing a kiss to the top of your head first. </p><p>    “I… I don’t want you to get offended.” You said, turning to face him but not feeling brave enough to meet his eyes.</p><p>    “I won’t… what’s going on?” Steve asked, on you would swear up and down that he looked like a confused puppy. </p><p>    “It’s just… you’re going back in time with the time stones… what if you want to stay?” You asked him.</p><p>    “I would never leave you-”</p><p>    “See, that’s the problem. I can’t have that on me… you can’t just stay for me, you have to stay because you want to stay here.”</p><p>    “But-” </p><p>    “I understand, Steve. You’re from the past and I understand if you want to stay-”</p><p>    “I don’t want to stay there, Y/N. I want to stay here-” </p><p>    “Steve, you know I won’t blame you if you stay there. That was your life and you loved Peggy, you probably still do, I want you to do what makes you happy.” You said.</p><p>    Steve sighed and placed his hands on either of your cheeks, meeting your eyes as he tried to get you to pay attention to him.</p><p>    “Listen, Y/N, I know that I came from the past. I know I have the ability to go back to the past… but I don’t want to. I can make a life here, with you - and I don’t want you to feel guilty about that. This is my life now, and I’m happy about it. I love you.” Steve said, noting that you finally met his eyes.</p><p>    “You want to start a life with me?” You asked him, your face physically softening as you looked at him.</p><p>    “I do, if you’ll let me.” Steve replied, a smile starting to inch across his face.</p><p>    “Oh god, I am so sorry I said that stuff- I just, I don’t know how I’d feel if I was in your position, it’s sort of hard to understand.”</p><p>    “I know, and don’t worry, I would probably be concerned too just… know that I wouldn’t leave you.” He said, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth.</p><p>    “Just promise me one thing, you’re absolutely not staying here just because of me, right?” You questioned, laying down and pulling the blankets over your body, grunting from a tiny bit of pain as you reached over to turn the bedroom light off and watching Steve lay beside you.</p><p>    “I guess in a way I’m staying for you, but I have made friends here - and Bucky’s here now. In a way, it’s for you. But I said I want to build a life with you, and I want to build it with Sam and Bucky involved.” Steve explained, turning to face you.</p><p>    “God I love you,” You thought aloud, your eyes tracing over Steve’s face as your eyes adjusted to the darkness - allowing you to see his features under the moonlight coming in from the window.</p><p>    “I love you too, more than anything.” Steve said, a smile covering his lips as he pulled you to let you rest your head on his chest. “You know, if you’re not comfortable with me returning the stones tomorrow I can ask someone else to do it… I’m sure Sam-”</p><p>    “I trust you, Steve. I’ll always trust you - I’m not going to tell you not to go, I’m completely comfortable with it.” You said, sighing as you rested against him.</p><p>    Okay, but trust me when I say I’ll ask you again in the morning.” </p><p>    You couldn’t help but let out a light laugh, “Oh I’m counting on it.” You said playfully, your mind (albeit momentarily) alleviated from the things you’d experienced in the past few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, my requests are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>